Problem: In her physics class, Vanessa took 4 tests. Her scores were 76, 96, 87, and 77. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $76 + 96 + 87 + 77 = 336$ Her average score is $336 \div 4 = 84$.